


Note to self

by musiclover51593



Series: Poetry [26]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclover51593/pseuds/musiclover51593





	Note to self

Dear self, desist from lingering over the grave of sin

Which you have been raised up out of.

Let wildflowers bloom in the garden that has been

Planted in the dirt that was once your grave in sheol.

Stunt your growth no longer by burying your head

In the dirt at your roots.

Look toward the Son, and grow!


End file.
